oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Time Played
Time Played & Plenty More Old School Time Played Hans will now let you know your time played on Old School RuneScape. You can find him wandering the grounds of Lumbridge castle, talk to him and he will let you know. God Wars kill count changes reverted The temporary changes made last week to the way that God Wars kill count works have now been reverted. The changes to death mechanics are still in place but you will now need to earn your kill count as you used to. Recipe for Disaster chest stock The stock in the items chest in Lumbridge cellar has now been increased from 5 to 10 for players that have completed Recipe for Disaster. This is to reduce the chance of players finding the shop out of stock. This change does not affect the food section of the chest. Save yourself some clicks Several changes have been made to make your day-to-day 'scaping a tad less click heavy and a little more intuitive. When banking, you will now be able to check both your slayer ring and enchanted gem with the bank interface open. Right-click the gem and you will be able to see the additional options, saving you the task of regularly exiting your bank to check up on your tasks. Another small change made is that the dialogue from the entrance of King Lathas' training ground has been removed. This makes entering the area simpler and quicker meaning you can spend more time picking on caged Ogres with cannons and less time nattering with the guards. The Lunar spell 'Plank Make' will now queue one spell ensuring that clicking slightly too fast will not leave you stranded on your inventory tab. Using the spell should be much smoother. The Family Crest brothers now have a right-click option to quickly convert your gauntlets. Finally, the click-zone of Skeletal Wyverns has been increased making them much easier to click. In other news... *The ironman chat icon is now visible to other players in the chat box. *Random events will no longer interrupt make-X. *Players that have completed the quest Tears of Guthix can now teleport to Juna using the games necklace. *The destroy confirmation message on Hunter's honour now refers to the correct hat. *Added chatheads for the BH reward hats. *Strength potions can once again be decanted on F2P worlds. *You can once again create extended antifire potions when using the lava shards first. *The Spectral & Arcane spirit shields now animate correctly when you are attacked. *Iron men and women can now be invited to join a Barbarian Assault team. *Changing a players rank in a clan chat no longer duplicates the name. Discuss this update on our forums. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team